hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 140 (2011)
Join Battle × And × Open Battle (サンセン×ト×カイセン, Sansen × To × Kaisen) is the 140th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on July 30th, 2014. Overview Multiple butlers from the Zoldyck Estate are ordered to follow and keep tabs on Killua. If he breaks any rules he'll be brought back home. Leorio who arrives at the election conference, asks Ging why he hasn't gone to see his son yet. After hearing Ging's answer, out of anger Leorio attacks Ging with his Nen ability, earning a large applause from his fellow Hunters. Synopsis In Gon's hospital room, the Hunter Association Exorcist remarks that it is impossible and that her power isn't enough to bear Gon's burden. Knuckle hands Morel a cell phone with Killua on the line whom he asks how he is doing and where he is, he tells him he is on his way back and asks how Gon is doing. He answers that there was no luck and that when they told him about Kite there was no response and that a lot of people have dropped by to talk to him but that there has been no reaction from him. Killua responds that he understands and that he doubts there are any normal means to bring him back, Morel replies to not be hasty and that Gon used a temporary restriction and covenant in order to wield an enormous amount of Nen and that it is best left to a Nen Exorcist and that they can wait until they have exhausted all options before resulting to more riskier methods. Killua says that it came out wrong and that he wasn't talking about some crazy gamble and that he guarantees that Gon will be healed and that it is less risky than using a Nen exorcist and to let him handle it, however there is one problem because he can't get there which is his biggest challenge. Gotoh interrupts the call, apologizing and saying he can't let that conversation continue on the grounds of secrecy to which he replies he didn't tell them anything secret. However, according to Gotoh, that is not true since he said that Gon's healing is guaranteed which is a reference to Alluka's power and that now he is still within the Zoldyck's boundaries but outside of its property and that he is already at alert level 4 and that he must be careful. Killua contemplates that Gotoh was waiting for him to give Morel a hint and tells him that he is too easy on him, which he does not understand. Killua contemplates that his father put him on level 4 and must be pissed off. Alert Level 4: Restrictions are placed on the targets speech and ability and in order to enforce this, multiple butlers and family members are assigned to monitor the target and that if a restriction is violated the target will immediately be captured and returned home and the level will be raised to 5 at which point a single step is taken outside of the Zoldyck property, the target will be captured. Killua asks for the reason and is told that it was due to him removing a classified object, rebelling against his parents and the use of threatening actions that anger Killua since Alluka isn't an object. Gotoh then tells him there are three rules to protect family secrets, to not talk or exchange items with somebody else without permission and in order to accomplish that, he may not carry any communication devices (they were taken away already), secondly he must stay within one meter of Alluka at all times (he doesn't plan to let her out of his sight), and thirdly he is forbidden to let outsiders know anything about Alluka's power. Killua replies that he understands completely. He and Canary have to come with him, so he won't need to ask permission every time he does something and that he lets them handle all the arrangements. Gotoh wonders why Canary is here to which Killua responds that he is an idiot and that Alluka is a girl and that he can't trust him to take care of her. Tsubone approaches with Amane, saying there is nothing to worry about since they will be accompanying them since master Silva did not believe that two butlers would be enough. Killua replies that he won't do anything stupid at level 4. Tsubone tells him to listen since she is not so lenient as her father and Gotoh and after a single violation he will be taken home and that if he resists he will be knocked out and asks if this is clear with him, to which Killua nods. Gotoh contemplates that Tsubone is the only one in the household to call Killua, Killua-''chan''. Alluka steps in and tells Tsubone not to bully her brother. Tsubone smiles and apologizes, saying Alluka is kind and that she won't do it again. Killua contemplates that he just realized that he had difficulty dealing with old ladies. Tsubone asks Alluka if she likes her brother, to which she replies she loves him. Tsubone tells her that she must listen to him, which she agrees to. Canary contemplates that Killua is counting on her in order to save his friend regardless of the risk and that she will help him even if it at the cost of her job or her life. Amane then introduces herself to Canary. Alluka then shocks everybody by requesting Tsubone's pinky fingernail. Killua contemplates that this is the worst timing for this and that even he can't predict when and to whom a request will occur. Tsubone agrees and removes her fingernail, handing it over to Alluka and saying that she will go into hiding for the time being. This will make Alluka unable to request anything from anybody else, further asking if Killua understands this and that she will stay near them at all times. Alluka is disappointed at seeing her go since she has more requests from her. Killua contemplates that she has pulled a fast one, but that it is alright and that he still has a chance and that he won't be able to make a wish but that he will be able to issue a command. Alluka asks if he is angry. Killua shakes his head and pats her on the head saying it is okay and that there is nothing to worry about, contemplating that he will save her. Gotoh, inside of a car on the freeway with Killua, Alluka, Amane, and Canary (behind the wheel), receives a call and responds to the person on the other line with multiple yes's saying this is Killua's phone and that he can't answer that question or the next and that in that case he should state his name first before hanging up. Killua asks who this was but before Gotoh can respond, he is called back by Leorio who shouts that his name is Leorio and if he can put Killua on the phone. Melody and Morel, with their fingers in their ears, gesture him to be quiet. Killua contemplates that it brings back memories. Gotoh responds that it has been quite some time to which he responds that he remembers and that he is talking to the coin guy. Gotoh explains that Killua is currently on his way there accompanied by them in order to help Gon, but that there are strict conditions to be met. Leorio wonders why conditions are needed to save a friend and ask if he is dreaming and if he needs to speak louder, Gotoh tells him to shut up and that Killua is currently risking his life and that heading to him is against the family's wishes and that he should know that they are very special and therefore they can set the conditions. Killua asks for the phone saying that if he talks to him it will be faster and that he won't say anything that he isn't supposed to since one violation would mean he would be sent home. Killua takes the phone and greets Leorio who asks to speak to Gotoh when they get there and if he is okay to which Killua confirms, but that he can't say anything specific and that he needs him to trust him and to do as Gotoh says, Leorio agrees and asks Killua to put him back on. Morel says he will listen to the conditions to which he gets angry saying it is his phone and he is speaking to his friend and why he should let him talk? He responds that the answer is to give him the phone which Leorio refuses saying to get lost. Morel agrees but asks a favor instead saying he will find some conditions impossible but that he can make it possible. Leorio, back on the phone says it was nothing to Gotoh and to tell him the conditions. Gotoh tells him that when they arrive there must be no one in the building except master Gon, to which Leorio asks even doctors and the other patients which Gotoh both confirms. Leorio shouts that, that isn't possible since it is a national hospital and that many thousands of people are in there. Morel gestures Leorio to give him the phone, on the phone, he tells Gotoh he understands the conditions and to leave it to him. Gotoh asks what the plan is and Morel tells him it is a big hospital with a huge parking lot and that they will set up a room there for Gon, so they can drive in and out of the area and that he will make sure that nobody can learn what they do inside. Gotoh says that he understands, and that meets his requirements and asks for his name which he gives, to which Gotoh replies that from now on he will be the one he speaks with. Morel hangs up the phone and explains to an angry Leorio that he needs to make one more call. He calls Knov saying that the situation has changed saying he will need to make sure that the equipment is operable in an outside room, without any monitors and that they can't have windows either and that it indeed sounds like a Nen exorcist but that Killua made it sound like something else and that the only Nen exorcist in the organization said Gon was beyond help, but that Killua said he could heal him without risks and that they should not pursue the matter since Killua said he would take care of it and that in the field it is a rule to listen to what a friend tells you. As Morel hands him back his phone he tells him he will let him handle all contact with Killua which he agrees to ask what he is going to do now. Leorio responds that there are several people he needs a word with. Outside he is calling Kurapika while contemplating that Gon is fighting for his life and wondering why this he won't answer his phone and what he is doing. We then see Kurapika sitting on a stool with the phone in his hand which he ignores. Inside the Hunter Association's headquarters, Pariston explains that in accordance to the late Hunter Chairman's wishes that they have worked diligently to maintain for the betterment of the association, saying that their vote no matter whom they vote for will not go to waste which they can be assured about. But that at the same time he knows that some people are dissatisfied with the current state of the association or want to shake up its leadership but that he doesn't want them to do that by refusing to cast a vote and that they are welcome to come up to the stage and make a speech and that they will never smother a minority opinion. He continues saying that Ging is here who continuously commits violations every year but still calls himself a member of the Zodiacs and that if you intend to skip the vote you might as well vote for him, which he explains is a joke and that this is the final mission that Netero gave them and that the entire association must work together to clear it. Pyon thanks him and tells him to quickly return to his seat. She goes on to state that everybody may no express their views by raising their hands. Leorio raised his hand and gets the first turn. He introduces himself and asks why Ging hasn't been to visit his son in the hospital and that he must know about his condition. Pyon says to hear the answer to which Ging responds what is your relationship with Gon? Leorio states they are buddies, which Ging appreciates and expresses his hope that he will stay friends with Gon as he puts down the microphone. Leorio gets angry and tells him to answer the question or to go visit Gon. Ging replies that he heard he has a number of friends like him and that, that should be sufficient. Leorio explodes and shouts: "Do you have any idea how much Gon wants to see you? And that if he talks to him he might even recover!". Ging asks if he has said so himself. Leorio loses the last of his calm thinking that Gon couldn't say it even if he wanted too, he then uses his remote Nen punch while shouting Ging is a bastard the punch hits Ging square in the jaw and sends him flying off his seat. Leorio screams he can go to hell after which he gets an extremely loud round of applause from the crowd. A delighted Pyon announces that viewers can find footage of today's entire meeting on the hunter site, and asks the audience to tell everybody who wasn't present to absolutely watch it. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * Leorio giving Ging the middle finger after he punched him is omitted in the anime, where Leorio simply points at Ging with his index finger. Navigation Category:13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Category:List of Episodes (2011 series)